degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spiderwebs/@comment-3045210-20131123061254
This show has become a trainwreck. I don't know what happened in the writer's minds to make them think that some of these plots were good ideas, but they clearly stopped giving a damn what the fans of the show feel or want. First off, let's just discuss how all of a sudden the values and messages of the show have drastically changed in less than a season. Ever since Cam's death, we've been shown that every character has forgotten about him and/or inadvertently blamed him for his death. So what does that teach the audience about suicide? That eventually people will completely forget about you, never mention you again and not see the true reasoning behind your suicide. At first, I thought the writers were handling the storyline beautifully. Bittersweet Symphony is one of my favorite episode ''ever. ''It was well crafted, written and shot. But I cannot excuse what they've done since the end of season 12 and the entirety of season 13, which is completely throw Cam's character under the bus. Furthermore, Zoe is a fucking cunt. I don't know what her whole cult following on other websites is about, but I've found no redeeming qualities in this bitch. She practically destroys Maya's life because she's jealous of a relationship that A.) Hadn't even formed at that point in time, and B.) Had little to nothing to do with her AT ALL. There was zero chance of Miles ever getting back with her! But no, she has to be the biggest drama queen and cyberbully Maya online all the while pretending to be her friend in real life. And what's her apology when Maya finds out the truth? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And the show itself basically tells the viewers that what she did was okay because all of the characters in the show (aside from Maya and Miles) pass off what she did as nothing, and Zoe sure as hell isn't sorry. Ridiculous, crude and inappropriate writing. Jesus Christ. Eclare. Lord help this ship. I've never been a huge Eclare fan, but I did appreciate how they were able to withstand so much shit. I do not appreciate this though. Eli cheating is a BIG deal. I don't care if you build a monument to get Clare to forgive you, if you literally refuse to utter the words "I'm sorry." your apology is insincere and unecessary. Clare's character has completely crashed and burned. Never in a million years would Season 9 Clare take Eli back after what he did. Hell, I don't even think Seasons 10, 11 or 12 would take him back either. You'd think Clare having cancer would make her mentally tough and able to stand up to people, but instead she's become weaker minded. I can't stand this deterioration of such a legacy character as Clare. You want to destroy Eli, go right ahead, but don't do this to a main character of the entire series. All I can say is that I forsee this ending badly anyways because of the tragedy that is Clew. Drianca. This used to be one of my favorite ships. Drew's always been a dumbass, but now not only is he a dumbass, but he's so grief stricken from Adam's death that he's mentally impaired practically and isn't making logical decisions whatsoever. Bianca was right to break up with him. She is in college and needs to do her own thing and live her own life. She is way too young to be getting married to someone as clueless and lost as Drew. I do applaud the writers for their development of her though. That's one success among their heap of failures. When Bianca arrived on the show, she seemed to be a one-dimensional slutty character that would only serve as a tool to cause trouble among characters. But she really proved herself and instead sent out a good message that people can change for themselves and do better than what they were given orginally. And don't even get me started on Adam's death. That one plot tainted this entire season from the start. 13C HAS to be better than this. The show is so focused on such a small fraction of the cast that it's ridiculous. I don't care about Drew. I don't care about Alli. I don't care about Eli. At this point, I don't care that much about Clare either. Why is there so much focus on these characters? I realize that most of them are seniors and are graduating, but they've had SEASONS of development while others (Imogen, Zig, etc.) aren't given nearly enough treatment that they need. I foresee Degrassi suffering extremely because of this season. I know the producers/writers claim that ratings are up, but we all know that's a crock of shit. Season 12 was infinitely better than this will ever be. In the future, I'll try being more optomistic but god gamn, the writers aren't giving me much of a reason here. Here's hoping that the remainder of 13 is amazing and 14(?) continues where 12 left off in terms of quality. <3